Ibara
Ibara is a minister on Treasure Island. He is one of the main antagonists in Dr. Stone. He is the main antagonist of the Treasure Island Arc. Personality Ibara is cautious of anything that he may perceive to be a threat to Treasure Island. He is attentive to minute details and many times is suspicious of things that he perceives to be out of place around him. Ibara is shown to be hesitant and takes his time to observe the setting he is in for minute detail. Ibara displays a lustful personality by how he takes his time selecting girls to be sent to the Great Leader. However, Ibara is known to be deceitful as he fooled many villages into thinking the Great Leader is active even though he was turned to stone. Ibara is also shown to be homicidal when anyone uncovers his secret and nearly murdered Ginro when he saw the Great Leader. Ibara displays a sadistic side when he attempts to close in on his enemies. He is also strategic when attempting to corner his enemies as he got all the people on the island onto the Perseus ship in order to light the entire island in the petrification beam to turn his enemies to stone. When he noticed that the Kingdom of Science has the ability to revive statues, even broken ones, he started to see that the Kingdom of Science could actually pose a threat to him and retreated. He has little to no regard for the lives of others, casually destroying statues of petrified people such as the petrified crew of the Perseus to take their clothes. He also has Kirisame throw the petrification weapon mainly so that he can avoid the risk of getting petrified while throwing the weapon. Additionally, after smashing the statue of the Great Leader, he stated how he could later have an artisan make a new statue of the Great Leader and then kill them to cover up his plot. Back when he petrified the Great Leader, Ibara realized that the infant Soyuz witnessed the scene and planned to kill him to eliminate any witnesses. He also has no qualms separating lovers if the woman is good enough for the harem as seen when he forcibly took away a bride from her groom after they were just married. He is shown to care only for himself as he would apathetically order the island to be petrified despite his followers being on the island. He even goes as far as to petrify Kirisame when she discovers his true evil nature. He also has great pride in his intelligence, constantly thinking to himself that he is always cautious and getting excited when his plans succeed. He also believes that those who think of themselves as intelligent are the first ones to die, ironic considering he clearly thinks highly of himself, which Senku reiterates back to him when Ibara thinks he is finally the "Last Man Standing," right before finally petrifying the evil minister. Biography Past At some point, Ibara became minister of the Petrification Kingdom and got into contact with the Great Leader. It is unknown what occurred between him and the leader but Ibara somehow petrified the leader. However, the Great Leader's infant son Soyuz witnessed the scene, and Ibara, knowing that the child will remember the events that transpired, attempted to silence him, only to be stopped by a woman who is presumably Soyuz's mother, who fled with the baby. Ibara had the warriors chase down the woman to retrieve Soyuz, but she managed to escape. Ibara then lied about the condition of the Great leader by convincing the villagers that the Great Leader was still alive. Because of his actions, he earned the scorn of Mozu. However, Ibara took the opportunity to allow Kirisame to possess the petrification weapon. With many villagers under the belief that the Great Leader is alive, Ibara has been the one who has been in control of Treasure Island. Plot When the Kingdom of Science's ship Perseus arrived near Treasure Island, Kirisame petrified all the inhabitants on the ship. Ibara and his men appeared on the ship attempting to seize important items on the ship. Ibara was attentive to the surroundings on the ship and wondered why one of the barrels was out of place. Ibara was later surprised to see the Kingdom of Science's lab move off the ship and onto the water and into the island. Even though his men told him, that it was an animal that landed on the island, Ibara was suspicious of the being on the island. Ibara appears antagonizing and grabbing a girl who is near him. He then leads an event where he hand-selects girls to be sent to the Great Leader. Unbeknownst to him, he picked Kohaku, Ginro, and Amaryllis who are spies. As the girls are settled in at the place where the Great Leader is, Ibara remains suspicious that there are intruders on the island. Ibara and his men then order his people to take the statues on the ship and smash them to pieces and throw them into the ocean. Ibara has his men take a statue of Ryusui and has the harem girls break it apart in an attempt to single out the intruders on the island. However, Kohaku destroys the statue in an attempt to take attention off of her being the intruder and on Senku's orders so that Ryusui can be pieced together easily for when he is to be revived. Ibara is later seen off the coast of the Treasure Island on the ship. As members of the Kingdom of Science tries to retrieve their comrades from under the sea, Ibara looks below the water to see what is going on. However, he did not notice the team take them out. Ibara selects and escorts Ginro to the room where the Great Leader was at. As Ginro prepares to retrieve the petrification weapon, he sprays Ibara with a solution that was intended to keep him dizzy long enough to get the weapon and go. However, Ibara came to his senses quickly and realized that Ginro saw the Great Leader as a statue. Furious that Ginro saw the secret that Ibara hid, he chased down Ginro and mortally wounds him by impaling him through the torso. As Kohaku attempts to get the attention of the people in the village to tell them that their leader is currently petrified, Ibara attempts to dismiss her statements as absurd. At the same time, Kirisame uses her petrification weapon to petrify Kohaku and Ginro. After they were petrified, Ibara found the earring that Kohaku was wearing and heard members of the Kingdom of Science talking. He also overhears the members of the Kingdom of Science conspiring to have Mozu on their side. As Mozu tells Ibara and Kirisame about a group of new enemies who are about to attack and as Mozu suggests that Kirisame uses the petrification weapon. Ibara tells Kirisame to carry a fake petrification weapon. When the Kingdom of Science attacks the people of the Petrification Kingdom, Ibara orders the people on the island to get onto the ship as he prepares to unleash the petrification ray on the entire island. As Ibara is on the Perseus ship, he and Mozu corners Senku, Gen, Chrome, Kinro. Senku uses the de-petrification liquid to depetrify Hyoga. When Ibara realizes how strong Hyoga is and Senku's intentions behind reviving him. Ibara leaves the room and flees onto the deck of the ship. Ibara thinks about how the Kingdom of Science is able to revive petrified people and worries about how the statue of the Great Leader is unguarded and could lead to his crimes being exposed. When Kirisame comes near the ship, Ibara instructs her to petrify the entire island with the Medusa. Then, Ibara hands the Medusa to Oarashi and tells him to run to the center of the island with it. When Kirisame asks how Oarashi will escape the petrification, he replies that Oarashi's death will not matter to him. This causes Kirisame to question Ibara's orders as it goes against the Great Leader's beliefs, to Ibara's frustration. Then, when the Great Leader's statue is brought for everyone to see, Ibara manually enters a range and time for the Medusa to petrify Kirisame and knocks her overboard. Then, he goes on to declare that he will petrify the Kingdom of Science members to cover up his crime when he is shot in the hand by Yo, causing him to scream in pain and drop the Medusa. Moments later, Ibara jumps off the ship towards Yo. As the latter does not know how to use the weapon, Ibara whispered a command into the device before falling into the water. The command he whispered activates the Medusa to petrify Yo. After the latter's petrification, Ibara retrieves the weapon for himself. He inserts the object in his mouth to vocalize another command. He then gets the attention of Oarashi while underwater. He makes him unknowingly swallow the Medusa and instructs him to go to the center of the island, lying that he will not be petrified as long as he is in the center of the island. When the Medusa goes off, it petrifies Oarashi, Taiju, and everyone else near him. Ibara looks on in excitement off the island as his enemies begin to turn to stone. After the petrification beam deactivates, Ibara returns to the island and laughs in victory before going off to find Oarashi. Along the way, he notices the Kingdom of Science members all lined up and in the same pose before seeing Soyuz. Remembering back to when he encountered Soyuz as a baby, Ibara mocks Soyuz for having survived 20 years only to end up petrified like his father. Then, Ibara finds Oarashi and smashes him to retrieve the Medusa before noticing some footprints and getting a transmission through the earring. Ibara follows the source of the sound to the Kingdom of Science's lab car, which Ibara realizes is not an animal after all when suddenly, a voice comes through the phone commanding the Medusa to activate. Ibara panics and throws the device away only for it to not activate much to his surprise, only to be surprised again when Senku reveals himself to be not petrified, causing Ibara to question how Senku is still alive. As Senku reveals how he escaped the petrification, Ibara curses him and attempts to retrieve the Medusa, only for Senku to reveal the trap he set, causing the Mobile Lab to ram into him, leaving Ibara unable to retrieve the Medusa. However, this does little to stop him as Ibara recovers and pierces Senku's shoulder before retrieving the Medusa. Then Senku flees into the forest, and Ibara notes that Senku fled into the forest so that the trees would get in Ibara's way. He then easily deflects the chemical bottles thrown at him by Senku and chases him out to the cliffs. Senku then bluffs stating that he can shoot out a beam from his megaphone, but Ibara isn't fooled and asks for Senku's name to buy time to measure range. After Senku gives his name, Ibara bids him farewell and throws the Medusa. But then, Ibara hears a strange sound and remembers that they're on Wavebreak Cliff, the same place as the battle from earlier as the drone rises up, piloted by Ryusui, who was revived by Senku while Ibara was distracted by the chemical bottles. Ibara questions what kind of "bird" the drone is as the Medusa gets snagged on the drone's propellers. Soon, a tug-of-war for the Medusa begins which Ibara, thanks to his warrior background, is starting to win. As Ibara notes that they're in a battle of wits, he thinks Senku and Ryusui will take a certain action, before being surprised when they let go of the wire as the Medusa is about to go off. However, Ibara manages to save himself by throwing his hat at it to stop the momentum and brags about having come up with countless countermeasures against the device. As a parting gift, he tells them a bit of advice that those who think highly of their intelligence are the first ones to die. But then, he sees Ryusui charging through the beam, only to end up petrified and mocks him for thinking that the petrification beam could be overpowered by brute force. As the beam deactivates, Ibara reels in the Medusa and holds it up high, declaring himself as the "Last Man Standing," only to notice the communication earring attached to the Medusa and realizes Ryusui's real intentions. Then, Senku throws Ibara's own advice right back at him and sets the Medusa to go off in one second, leaving Ibara no time to discard the device or flee from its range, finally petrifying the evil minister. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Tyrants Category:Elderly Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Forgers Category:Game Changer Category:Hegemony Category:Incriminators Category:Lover Stealers Category:Martial Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites